Lashing Out
Lashing Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-second case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-third case overall. It is the final case to take place in the University district of Grimsborough. Plot Previously, the police came to Kevin Charles' protection after finding out that Rozetta Pierre had instructed the current members of Ad Astra to take care of him. Mia Loukas then told the team that they had found Kevin Charles's body in the forest on the university grounds. Jones and the player went to the clearing and found the professor tied up to two trees and whipped to death. Mid-investigation, Mia told the team that they had discovered Ad Astra's hideout cave. Later, Lucius Roth confessed to the murder with details contrary to the forensic evidence the team had found. They then kept investigating, discovering Dorothy Kix to be the leader of the new Ad Astra and finding student president candidate Polly O'Brien guilty of the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Polly said that she had chloroformed Kevin in his office, dragging him to the forest unconscious, and whipped him to death upon Rozetta's orders. She also said that she did not know why Lucius falsely confessed to the murder. Judge Powell sentenced her to 35 years in prison. Post-trial, Jones and the player went to Ad Astra's cave, suspecting that there was more to the murder than Polly had confessed. There, they found out a makeshift stretcher, proving that Polly had an accomplice in the murder. Per Amir, the stretcher contained Azeeb Patel's DNA. They went to interrogate Azeeb, who admitted that he, Dorothy, Polly, Lucius, and Courtney Guerra all took turns in whipping the professor, directing them to the cave to search for a tablet containing proof. There, the team found the tablet, which (per Cathy) contained the master plan for Kevin's murder that they had concocted even before Rozetta's instructions, which detailed the roles all five Ad Astrans played in the murder, with Lucius giving the false confession to learn what the police knew about the murder. Their hope was that five people committing the murder would produce evidence so contradictory that the murder could not be pinned on any of them. The team then went to arrest Courtney and Dorothy. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player headed to the professor's office to discover Rozetta's motive for killing him. There, they found a mousepad with scribbled letters, which (per Cathy) was his password to his University intranet account. On the account, he had noted that the old Ad Astra may have wanted to kill him to protect their identities. He also said that he planned to leave a message for the player. The team then went off to the forest clearing to find the message and found a note half-burned in the campfire. The note said that the five original Ad Astrans hid behind constellation codenames and that "Fornax" was in Spring Fields, the city's agricultural district. The team informed Chief Parker of their discovery, who recalled that Fornax was also the name of the warehouse DreamLife had planned to ship the Protozane to, meaning that some of the drugs may have landed in their hands. After all the events, the team attended Dorothy, Lucius, and Courtney's trial (Azeeb had taken a plea deal that would give him a 7-year prison sentence). There, the Ad Astrans said they followed Rozetta's orders to kill the professor and burn his papers because she had told them that they were special and that she needed them for her plans (which she would only detail to them after the murder). Judge Powell then sentenced the three Ad Astrans to 30 years in prison. Outside the courtroom, the team resolved to go to Spring Fields and catch "Fornax" before they could unleash Protozane into the city. Summary Victim *'Kevin Charles' (whipped to death in the forest) Murder Weapon *'Whip' Killer *'Polly O'Brien' Suspects C73P1.png|Courtney Guerra C73P2.png|Polly O'Brien C73P3.png|Azeeb Patel C73P4.png|Lucius Roth C73P5.png|Dorothy Kix Quasi-suspect(s) C270PrQ2.png|Diane Parker Killer's Profile *The killer knows knots. *The killer supports the Grimsborough Quails. *The killer eats instant ramen. *The killer wears light blue. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C273CS1A.jpg|Forest Clearing C273CS1B.jpg|Forest Floor C273CS2A.jpg|Professor's Office C273CS2B.jpg|Professor's Desk C273CS3A.jpg|Ad Astra's Cave C273CS3B.jpg|Meeting Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Forest Clearing. (Clues: Mound of Earth, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Courtney Guerra; Victim identified: Kevin Charles) *Question Courtney Guerra about Professor Charles' murder. (Prerequisite: Forest Clearing investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Professor's Office) *Investigate Professor's Office. (Prerequisite: Courtney interrogated; Clues: Torn Flyer, Locked Agenda, Lock Picks) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Polly's Campaign Flyer; New Suspect: Polly O'Brien) *Ask Polly O'Brien about her flyer in the professor's office. (Prerequisite: Polly's Campaign Flyer restored) *Examine Locked Agenda. (Result: Faded Agenda) *Examine Faded Agenda. (Result: Azeeb's Agenda; New Suspect: Azeeb Patel) *Question Azeeb Patel about Professor Charles' murder. (Prerequisite: Azeeb's Agenda unraveled) *Examine Lock Picks. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Lucius Roth) *Confront Lucius Roth about breaking into the victim's office. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Examine Mound of Earth. (Result: Stained Handkerchief) *Analyze Stained Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the Grimsborough Quails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ad Astra's Cave. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bloody Whip, Colorful Pieces) *Examine Bloody Whip. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Whip; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Professor's Desk; Attribute: The killer eats instant ramen) *Investigate Professor's Desk. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Locked Device, Vacuum Cleaner) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Dorothy Kix) *Question Dorothy Kix about her recording device in the victim's office. (Prerequisite: Recording Device analyzed; Profile updated: Dorothy supports the Grimsborough Quails) *Examine Vacuum Cleaner. (Result: Crumpled Paper Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Polly O'Brien's Signature) *Confront Polly O'Brien about the rope she bought. (Prerequisite: Polly O'Brien's Signature identified; Profile updated: Polly knows knots, supports the Grimsborough Quails and eats instant ramen) *Examine Colorful Pieces. (Result: Target) *Confront Courtney Guerra about the target she made of the professor's face. (Result: Target restored; Profile updated: Courtney knows knots and supports the Grimsborough Quails) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Listen to Lucius Roth's confession. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Meeting Table; Profile updated: Lucius knows knots) *Investigate Meeting Table. (Prerequisite: Lucius interrogated; Clues: Letter, Azeeb's GritFit) *Examine Letter. (Result: Rozetta's Letter Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Head in the Wind) *Interrogate Dorothy Kix about being Ad Astra's leader. (Prerequisite: Head in the Wind identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Dorothy eats instant ramen, Courtney eats instant ramen) *Examine Azeeb's GritFit. (Result: Azeeb's GritFit) *Analyze Azeeb's GritFit. (09:00:00) *Confront Azeeb Patel about his fake alibi. (Prerequisite: Azeeb's GritFit analyzed; Profile updated: Azeeb knows knots, supports the Grimsborough Quails and eats instant ramen) *Investigate Forest Floor. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Rope Spool, Broken Bottle) *Examine Rope Spool. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears light blue) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Chloroform Bottle) *Analyze Chloroform Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Original Sin (6/6). (No stars) Original Sin (6/6) *Investigate Professor's Office. (Available after unlocking Original Sin; Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Mousepad) *Analyze Mousepad. (06:00:00) *Investigate Forest Clearing. (Prerequisite: Mousepad analyzed; Clue: Campfire) *Examine Campfire. (Result: Burned Document) *Tell Chief Parker what we discovered. (Prerequisite: Burned Document found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ad Astra's Cave. (Available after unlocking Original Sin; Clue: Makeshift Stretcher) *Examine Makeshift Stretcher. (Result: Pale Substance) *Analyze Pale Substance. (09:00:00) *Confront Azeeb Patel about participating in the murder. (Prerequisite: Pale Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Meeting Table. (Prerequisite: Azeeb interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Files) *Analyze Tablet Files. (06:00:00) *Watch Dorothy Kix and the others stand trial. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Constellation Brooch) *Move on to a new crime (in Spring Fields)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the expression "lash out", meaning to suddenly attack someone physically or criticize someone angrily. *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *This case and No Honor Among Thieves are the only cases of the game in which all the suspects were arrested. **However, unlike No Honor Among Thieves where all the suspects were arrested in their part of the heist (aside Eugenia Hestentrope, who was arrested for attempted escape and possession of plutonium), all of these suspects played a direct role in the murder itself, and thus were arrested. *In Chapter 1, Voltaire is quoted. *In the "Professor's Office" and "Professor's Desk" crime scenes, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *In the "Ad Astra's Cave" crime scene, a map of Europe can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:University (The Conspiracy)